


these violent delights have violent ends

by harrysmiles



Series: bright lights, crooked teeth [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/harrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они оба устали, потому что это профессиональный спорт, борьба, усилия и терпение, это теннис: порванные жилы и потянутые связки, и «я пойду до конца, потому что не знаю другой дороги».</p>
            </blockquote>





	these violent delights have violent ends

**Author's Note:**

> These violent delights have violent ends  
> And in their triumph die, like fire and powder
> 
> \- Romeo and Juliet
> 
> прежнее название текста: stay thirsty like before

Себастиан предлагает встретиться, потренироваться вместе, и Крис думает отказаться (послематчевая усталость и без того плотный график), но соглашается.

Они видятся в июне, Крис выиграл свой первый Ролан Гаррос, Стэн пропустил его из-за коленей, сказал: «ничего такого, чего я не переживал раньше» и «это не конец»; Крис прочел по его лицу, что ему страшно и больно, но не увидел ни следа паники.

Себастиан говорит: «Поздравляю с победой», и Крис благодарит, потому что это многое значит (он знает, что Стэн не видел ни одного матча, принимает это как должное).

Они играют два тренировочных сета, и Себастиан выигрывает в обоих. У него хромает подача и контроль задней линии, форхэнд словно чужой, не его, но он все еще Себастиан, способный заставить десятку лучших нервничать, несмотря на травму. (Крис думает: «боль помогает ему, как и всем нам»).

Во время тренировки начинается мелкий дождь, но ни один из них не прерывает игру до последнего розыгрыша; это не соревнование в упрямстве, просто Себастиану необходима тренировка с близким по уровню игроком; корт постепенно намокает, Себастиан опасно поскользнулся, явно недовольный, но не подает вида: «не лицо, а маска», – думает Эванс, – «и когда научился?».

(Он слишком хорошо помнит, когда и почему Себастиан принял решение посетить психолога; «эмоции меня съедают», выразился он, когда ему было двадцать, и он не умел проигрывать: плакал, кричал и разбивал ракетки по окончании матчей, часто даже не отходя от судейской вышки. Он не обсуждал это с Крисом (тот узнал о решении из газет, но отчетливо понимал, что гнев мучает Себастиана, пугает его).

А теперь прошло почти десять лет, и у человека напротив него морщинки в углах глаз и рта, перебинтованное колено и нечитаемое выражение лица; Крис одновременно думает, «тебя не узнать» и «остался совершенно таким же, везучий придурок».

(Его называют везунчиком едва ли не с семнадцати, и иногда ему кажется, что все, на чем держатся они оба, – удача. На ней же держатся их лодыжки и колени, пальцы и запястья. Удача и злость, возможно.)

Крису гнев всегда помогал, воодушевлял и подкреплял силу духа, когда та истощалась; «как вам удается не терять голову?», спрашивали его после побед в пятисетовых матчах, в течении которых он исцарапывал костяшки в кровь и срывал связки, потому что бил ракеткой о ладони и кричал – на себя самого. «Мы с моей злостью заодно», сказал он, и фразу врезали во все заголовки, сделали его личным кредо.

Себастиан восстанавливает дыхание, проверяет мышцы коленей (не потянул ли), и подает – слишком долго готовится, как всегда, десять лет назад или пятнадцать. И Эванс срывается с места тут же: слишком остро отточена реакция.

 

***

 

«Как ты себя чувствуешь?», – спрашивает он, когда тренировка заканчивается и они остаются вдвоем, без тренеров и физиотерапевтов. Себастиан отвечает: «Собираюсь появиться на Уимблдоне», и это не то, что Крис хочет услышать, но Стэн не говорит больше ничего. У него бледное лицо, усталость написана на нем густой краской, и Крис впервые думает: «он выглядит изможденным».

Они оба устали, потому что это профессиональный спорт, борьба, усилия и терпение, это теннис: порванные жилы и потянутые связки, и «я пойду до конца, потому что не знаю другой дороги»; Себастиан говорит: «Увидимся», и обнимает Криса за шею, несколько секунд они не двигаются. Традиционное «удачи» ни один из них не произносит.

 

***

 

Слухи о том, что проблемы с коленями у Стэна усугубились, распространяются слишком быстро, к Уимблдону о возможном уходе третьей ракетки говорят на всех новостных спортивных каналах. Сам Себастиан заявлений не делает, выходит на корт как ни в чем не бывало, и трибуны затихают; колени у него, как всегда, перевязаны, форхэнд неуверенный, как и на их общей тренировке. Крис смотрит матч в своем номере, хотя вообще-то должен лечь спать пораньше перед завтрашней игрой, старается не делать выводов и не слушать комментарии.

Себастиан набирает силу, берет первый сет и уверенно начинает второй, но соперник теснит его (он младше на четыре года и крепко стоит на ногах; Себастиан же два раза вызывает врача, но продолжает игру).

Он не сможет просто так уйти, не попрощавшись единственным известным им обоим способом; и, будь это не их жизнь, Крису было бы смешно от того, как работают их мозги (как у одержимых).

Себастиан выигрывает второй сет; подает на матч он с таким стоном, словно наступает на ножи или горячие угли; падает на корт, тут же поднимается, упирается ладонями в колени. Крис смотрит на его лицо (складки на лбу, болезненный оскал), и не чувствует ничего.

Целую минуту он думает над тем, написать ли Стэну сообщение, решает, что не нужно, и засыпает.

 

***

 

Крис прогрызает себе дорогу в финал, потому что не умеет играть в полсилы, несмотря на травмы. Спина болит с каждым днем все больше, он едва не кричит от боли, когда подает (Себастиан делает то же самое). Они приближаются друг к другу, не думая, не готовясь, просто двигаются вперед. «Одержимые», думает Эванс, выигрывая в четверти. Его спрашивают, счастлив ли он, его ладони сплошь в ярких мозолях, он отвечает: «очень».

(Они никогда не говорят и об этом тоже: о том, как душно-невозможно заснуть после тяжелых матчей, как на завтраках в туре кусок не лезет в горло, как знакомо сводит лопатки, когда выходишь на корт, словно тебе снова семнадцать, как мозоли на сгибах пальцев никогда не заживают до конца.)

 

***

 

В финале оба молчаливы и белы как мел, ракетки прокручиваются в ладонях, струны вибрируют, их игра все еще похожа на танец. «Другие так не играют», говорят в комментариях, со слезливым восхищением в голосе. «Увидим ли мы такое после?..». После чего, никто не произносит.

(«Я никуда на собираюсь», рычал Себастиан днем ранее в раздевалке, это видела его команда и команда Эванса, всем было все равно, потому что они давно срослись во что-то общее. «Они продолжают спрашивать, спрашивать, спрашивать, и эта зависть у них на лицах... они не видят всего», – обращается к Крису, выжатому после тренировки, слышит себя, наверное, как будто со стороны, голос – чужой, сорванный, акцент отчетливей; слишком нервничает, «правда, Эванс? Как там они тебя называют – счастливчиком, золотым мальчиком, уверенные, что теннисные турниры – это такая игра на удачу, повезет – не повезет, что кубки сами плывут к тебе в руки; они думают, что знают, чего стоит каждый из них. Они не видят вот этого», – у Стэна лопнувшая кожа на ладони, крови немного, но сжать кулаки он не может, смотрит на рану словно удивляется ей; «не видят, как мы вопим от простого массажа, как больно иногда даже дотронуться до проклятого колена, не то что снять кроссовки...».

В нем говорило нервное истощение, голос дрожал, Крис не знал, что должен сделать и должен ли (он сам едва держался на ногах, в глазах темнело).

«Они и не должны этого видеть. Это – твое, колени, ладонь, кровь, запястье», Себастиан смотрит на него, словно не разбирает слов, Крис мысленно одергивает себя: «остановись», но не слушает себя – они не на корте, в конце концов. Их врачи и тренеры смотрят на них, не говорят ни слова.

Не происходит ничего, чего бы они не видели раньше. Это – обыденность, срывы, боль, истерики, предшествующие победам и поражениям.)

 

***

 

Эванс выигрывает первый сет и не знает, на сколько его хватит. Его спина будто говорит ему: «выдерживай это дерьмо один», он игнорирует боль, заставляет себя думать, думать, думать; Стэн кричит, пробивает эйс, словно сам в это не верит.

Второй сет Крис выигрывает легче; Себастиан вымотан, кажется, все-таки больше.

В третьем сете Эванс ломается, проигрывает и не отыгрывается, в четвертом сжимает зубы, запрокидывает голову, впитывает шум трибун, смотрит в серовато-голубое английское небо, в кои-то веки чистое.

Конечно, он побеждает, падает на корт, кричит в землю, его тошнит, и он счастлив.

У него идет кровь носом, – форма пачкается, он не сразу понимает, откуда на белом темные пятна; наконец поднимается, на него смотрят, смотрят, смотрят, его окликают.

Себастиан обнимает его у сетки, бормочет что-то, как раньше, как всегда: поток английско-румынского; «мы никуда не собираемся, помнишь?»; ладонь, которую он протягивает Крису – холодная, и это плохо, но у Эванса нет сил тревожиться.

Ноги дрожат, горло раздражено, в спине пульсирует боль, – он вытирает кровь о траву, встает, оборачивается к трибунам; подбородок у него окровавлен, в правой руке – ракетка с треснувшей шейкой; «и ради этого мы живем», – думает он, выдыхает и улыбается, наверное, немного жутко, «ради этого?».

Ему не нужен ответ. Он знает его и так.


End file.
